


Super Best Friends Forever: Surprise!

by a54321



Category: Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Videos)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:A short story, but still fun. Based off a scene in an RP that a friend and I are doing.Super BFFs Image:dc.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Best_F…Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Super Best Friends Forever: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** A short story, but still fun. Based off a scene in an RP that a friend and I are doing. 
> 
> Super BFFs Image: [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Best_Friends_Forever_\(TV_Series\))[dc.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Best_F…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Best_Friends_Forever_\(TV_Series\))
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

The Super Best Friends Forever (team name currently liked by only one team member who happens to wear a cowl), a trio of superheroines composed of three lovely young ladies. The very thin, green-eyed, redheaded girl known as Barbara Gordon in her purple and yellow Batgirl outfit.  The yellow went on her batwing edged gloves, belt, boots, the inside of her purple cape, and the bat insignia on her chest.

Then there was the blue-eyed blonde Kryptonian Kara Zor-El (aka Supergirl) who worse her signature blue shirt baring the Kryptonian symbol of hope (which looked like an ‘S’ for some reason), her red cape, red boots, and a red skirt that covered her thicc thighs. 

And last but not least was Donna Troy (Wonder Girl) who possessed raven-colored hair that, like that of her besties’, flowed in the wind. She wore a sleeveless red onesie patterned with gold starts and a pair of black boots that went up to her knees. The dark-eyed girl also had a pair of star-shaped earrings and metal bracers.

A lovely group of heroines indeed.

And tonight, things were going like normal for them. Wonder Girl had, in keeping with her devotion to being the best super hero she could be, busted three different robberies in the past hour alone, Batgirl was patrolling on her purple moped, and Supergirl had just finished smashing a rampaging robot’s head.

With the night going so well, Kara texted a message to her fellow heroines for a quick meet up.

 **Kara:** _Night going well. Got time to hang?_

 **Babs:** _Sure!_

 **WG:** _Things seem to be slowing down here, so yes. Will we meet up at the usual place?_

 **Kara:** _The dramatically tall building? Sure._

**Babs:** _On my way!_

**WG:** _Be there soon._

Smiling, the Krytonian girl took off to the place in question, flying at high speeds and enjoying the rush of wind on her face.

-

Touching her feet down on the tall, brick building, Kara glanced around. Not seeing anyone, she sighed. “The one downside of flying super-fast: I always have to wait for others.”

Not as long a wait as she was expecting though.

Behind her on the opposite side of the roof, a grappling line latched onto the edge and soon pulled one Barbara Gordon up into the air where she did a spin and landed silently on her feet.

The redhead started to do a bow but noticed Kara was still looking in the opposite direction.  A grin then slowly spread out on Batgirl’s face. _Heh, this should be pretty funny._

Tiptoeing up behind the blonde, Batgirl resisted the urge to giggle as she got ready to give her friend a jump scare.

However, just as she was about to grab onto her friend’s shoulders and give a shout, Kara vanished in a speedy blur. “Huh?” And then the Kryptonian girl appeared behind her, grabbing onto the rear of Barbara’s tight spandex costume and pulling up with super strength. “AAAYYYEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWIIIEEE!”

“Surprise!” Kara shouted, wedging the spandex tightly into her friend’s butt.

“AAGGGHHOOWWW!” The material dug in deep, splitting her cheeks and making them clench up tightly. However, it was not designed to take the amount of force currently straining it and…

***RRRRRIP***

The spandex tore off around her rear end, causing Babs to hit the ground in a face down position on her knees with her little butt sticking up in the air. The sight of her panties, yellow with little bats on them and now currently wedged into her backside, caused Kara to giggle. “Heheheh, nice panties, Babs!”

Blushing, the wedgied heroine groaned. “Uuugghh… Butt... chafes… so bad… How did you… know?”

“Super hearing, duh.” Kara explained. “You may as well have been stomping your feet in squeaky new boots and shouting into a megaphone while your phone rings obnoxiously.” Reaching down, the Maiden of Might grabbed onto her friend’s panties. “Here, let me help you up.”

“No, do-AAAHHHOOWWW!” Another super strong pull got batgirl off the ground, panties getting wedged painfully far into her crack in the process. “Pleeeeeease stahhp!” she managed to squeak out, kara thankfully complying and setting her down onto her feet.

“By the way, where’s Wondie at? She’s usually not late.” Kara wondered aloud.

“And I’m not.” Donna’s, oddly Hispanic sounding given that she’s Greek, voice answered from above. “I was just enjoying the show.” she said while floating down.

“Oh come on!” Batgirl whined, getting a quick little slap on the butt from Kara in response. “YEEEEEEEOOWOW!” Of course, a quick little slap from a Kryptonian may as well have been a hard whack from an iron paddle, which is why the human girl was now hopping around and rubbing at the sore spot on her wedgied buttocks; said spot being clearing distinguished by a big red handprint.

Kara and Donna giggled at this.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml770828623']=[] 


End file.
